Active control of missiles, both ballistic and guided, is required for both stabilization of the missile during its flight and guidance of the missile towards a predetermined target. U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,962 discloses one method to provide this stabilization and guidance. In the '962 reference, the missile is provided with an articulated nose cone, which nose cone is locked in place at the start of the missile's flight. A number of pyrotechnically operable cylinders are located in the tip of the missile, whose exhaust is directed perpendicular to the missile's longitudinal axis. Each of the cylinders is addressed and triggered separately by a central electronic means. If the missile's flight path deviates from the desired course, the tip of the missile is unlocked and the appropriate cylinder is triggered, the exhaust from the cylinder tilting the missiles's tip in the desired direction. The asymmetical nose in turn produces asymmetrical aerodynamic forces which alter the missile's flight path. A problem arises in that, in order to counteract or cancel the 29 first correction, the missile must be rotated 180.degree. and a cylinder opposite the previously triggered cylinder must be fired, to return the missile to symmetric flight conditions. This type of flight path control apparatus tends to be very complicated. It is also only suitable for use in spin-stabilized missiles, as the cylinders which bring about the course correction fire only perpendicularly to the flight direction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and reliable device for changing the flight path of a missile which may or may not be spin-stabilized. The device can not only change the course of a spin-stabilized missile but can also stabilize a non-rolling missile as well as alter that missile's course.